typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Grumble Bee (The Parody of 2018) - part by Tdk0403
Grumble Bee is a parody episode featuring with...Billy Cranston and Elizabeth Delgado. Plot Near the end of the school day at Angel Grove High, Billy is appalled to find a B on his latest exam. Meanwhile, in Rita's Lunar Palace, the Evil Empress has a plan to destroy the Rangers with her latest monster inspired by this incident, called the Grumble Bee. Back on Earth, Jason invites Billy to shoot some hoops with the others, but Billy insists on studying in order to get into an Accelerated Scholars Program, so Z volunteers to stay behind and tutor him. At the outdoor basketball court, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly play a friendly game, but Kimberly can't shake the worry over Billy's latest fret about his B. At that point, the Putty Patrollers arrive and shake things up for the teens. They dispose of the first batch, but Goldar then appears with a fresh new group of Putties, who tie the three Rangers up with an electric rope, trapping them behind a force field. Meanwhile, Alpha 5 and Zordon discover that Rita has unleashed her Grumble Bee upon Angel Grove and attempt to contact the Rangers, but Jason, Zack, and Kimberly are unable to respond while bound and trapped. Billy and Z are alerted to their friends' grave situation, and are about to teleport to help, but Grumble Bee must be dealt with first. Billy and Z morph into action and attempt to defeat the monster on their own, but his poison stingers severely weaken Billy. The two Rangers are forced to retreat when Grumble Bee launches a sound wave attack that temporarily deafens them. Back at the Command Center, Alpha has created a special weapon for Billy to use against the Grumble Bee, but the two teens insist on attempting to free their tied-up friends. They teleport to the basketball court and try to untie the rope binding Zack, Jason, and Kimberly, but are called away to fight the Grumble Bee again while Alpha works on freeing the threesome from their bonds. Round 2 begins against the Grumble Bee, but this time, Billy is given a shot of the monster's poisonous venom, which incapacitates him temporarily. Back at the Command Center, Alpha manages to free Jason, Zack, and Kimberly from Goldar's force field trap, and they morph and teleport to help the other two Rangers battle the Grumble Bee. The monster brings out Putties to help him, but the Rangers make quick work of the clay soldiers. Then Grumble Bee launches his sonic wave attack, temporarily deafening four of the Rangers. Meanwhile, back at the Command Center, Alpha has put the finishing touches on the weapon he created to immobilize the Grumble Bee. He teleports it to Billy, who uses it to shoot foam that glues Grumble Bee's wings down. Just as the Power Rangers are about to finish off the monster, Rita makes it grow, so the Rangers must summon the Megazord to take him down. After a few lucky attacks scored by Grumble Bee, the Megazord is able to finish the monster off with the Power Sword. Back at Angel Grove Youth Center, the Rangers are greeted by Tommy, who had been practicing for an upcoming karate tournament. Tommy laments that he wasn't able to help his friends against Grumble Bee, but they remind him it's for the best he didn't due to his limited powers. Billy then arrives and rejoices at receiving an A plus on his latest exam and being accepted into the scholars program. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are trying to study, but end up complaining about Ms. Appleby's warning: If they don't each get a C on their next exam, the six top students in Angel Grove High School would be tutoring them all summer long. When Zack counted himself and his friends on his fingers, he realized that Bulk—and Ms. Appleby—had meant them. And so, they immediately begin to work hard and ensure Bulk and Skull get Cs. Heroes * David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) * Monica May as Elizabeth Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) * Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) * Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) Allies * Ms. Appleby * Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver Villains * Grumble Bee * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Finster * Squatt and Baboo * Super Putty Patrollers S.P.D. Yellow Ranger & Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger Vs. Grumble Bee S.P.D. Yellow & Blue Rangers must fight the Grumble Bee. First Off, Grumble Bee shot stingers from his fingertips which weakened Billy, Z used the tree climb and high kick. S.P.D. Yellow calls for the high kick for Blue Ranger and miss them. Grumble Bee's Vibrating Wings at...S.P.D. Yellow & Blue Ranger Grumble Bee's vibrating wings could send yellow pulses of energy through the air, and his buzzing afterward was extremely irritating to the Rangers' ears through their helmets. Round 2 - Power Rangers vs. Grumble Bee SPD Yellow & Blue Ranger to fight Grumble Bee again. Grumble Bee shot from his mouth greenish-yellow venom which Blue Ranger could feel beginning to eat through his suit. The Other Rangers arrived Grumble Bee sends putties attack at Red, Black, Yellow & Pink Rangers and then Grumble Bee launches sound waves attack at the four rangers deafening them. Alpha made a blue device bearing the Triceratops symbol to blow foam on Grumble Bee, presumably to disrupt his ability to generate sonic attacks. Jason used power sword in the air attack on Grumble Bee. Rita makes Grumble Bee grow into giant. Megazord fight the Grumble Bee such as "Poisonous Stingers" & "Ultrasonic Waves". The Megazord Power Sword destroyed giant Grumble Bee. "End..." Category:Power Rangers Category:Parody Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers S.P.D.